wishing on dead stars
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Arthur Kirkland. Strong, powerful, can stand up to anyone at anytime. Yeah right. Arthur a college student who just graduated high school must learn to survive and live without the one person he loved, because the feeling weren't shared, As far as he knows.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

**_Quick authors note I do not own hetalia (I wish I did ;~; )_**

"Dear… whoever is willing to read this crap letter,

I was asked as a child if I could use one word to describe my entire life without even barely living it what would that word be? Of course being a child I answered with happy, happy being one of the few words I could comprehend at the time… but now that I have lived. Loved. Lost. My one word is practically impossible to come up with. My one word would eventually become paragraphs. Maybe even books. But somewhere in those books would be his name. over and over and over again. Is it stupid of me to miss that idiot frog? Yes. Yes it is very stupid of me."

Arthur violently pushed the backspace bar. "Idiot!" He yelled slamming a fist on his desk. "He just waltzed into my life and then sprinted out of it!" Arthur was now crying softly to himself tossing his PC aside and hugging his knees. "I want him back. To tell me its gonna be ok in his stupid accent." Arthur who was now rocking back and forth thought back to the first day of fifth grade when "The stupid idiot frog" came into play.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"Now remember darling, your lunch money is in your backpack and mommy and daddy will be home late to night so the key is in the flower pot as usual." Alexandria Kirkland smiled sweetly down at her young son while gently caressing his cheek. "Okay mother." Arthur smiled back at her while sliding on his back pack. "Would you like me or your father to drive you to school today love?" She asked while grabbing the young boy's coat. "I can walk its ok." Arthur smiled. "Are you sure? I don't want you catching a cold.." Alexandria frowned at the thought of her baby getting sick. "Mother, it is 78 degrees out I will be perfectly fine. Plus I am wearing a coat just incase." He smiled brightly. "Ok ok fine you got me go ahead have fun." Arthur quickly scurried out the door and made his way to school. The walk was short and once he arrived at the entrance of the small school he pushed through the doors and quickly made his way to room 309 before the tardy bell rang.

When Arthur got his personal items put away in his cubby he sat in the very back of the room right next to the window. "school is such a bore on the first day…" he muttered as a flow of students came into the classroom looking for friends and putting their items away. As soon as the class settled down into their seats the teacher stood up and wrote 'WELCOME' In all caps on the chalk board. "welcome students!" she shouted. "My name is Mrs.…. Carline…" She said while writing he name on the chalk board under her greeting. "So today we have a special announcement!" She cheered excitedly. "We have.." She now whispered as if she was talking to the CIA about a secret mission. "A exchange student!" Mrs. Carline jumped up and down claping. She then pulled a child with long blonde hair and perfect blue eyes from out of his front row seat. The boy stared directly at Arthur and held his gaze for what seemed like forever until the teacher began to speak again. "His name is Francis Bonnefoy and he will be staying in OUR class!" She shrieked. "His father is the most famous tailor in the world! But that doesn't mean he will get any special treatment!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Francis will need someone to show him around for the day, any volunteers?" Everyone fell silent. "Ok well Francis would you like to pick?" Francis's lit up like a Christmas tree and he quickly nodded. "Sure!" he laughed in his thick accent. "Mon cher would you mind?" he asked pointing to Arthur.

* * *

Arthur shook away that thought. "I should never agreed to help that son of a-" he sighed and stared at his wall intently. "I wish he just knew that I… I…" he looked down at his palms. "I need to get out more I am going insane staying in here all day…" he stood up and made his way slowly down stairs careful to avoid his sleeping father passed out drunk on the couch as usual. 'damn drunk..' he thought and opened the front door of the small three room apartment slowly. Arthur quickly closed the door silently behind himself and hurried down the hallway careful not to be stopped by his talkative neighbors. 'Hate those goddamn cheery people always make me feel sick to my stomach...' He ran down the staircase and out of the so called 'Lobby' Into the small café across the street. It was pouring buckets outside and Arthur was now soaked, his feet making unbearably annoying sloshing sounds as he entered the small coffee house. "Welcome!" a chuckling Spaniard shouted from across the room. "Antonio! Shut up your going to scare people off with your happiness..." a small Italian man growled. "Sorry mi amour!" the Spaniard quickly grabbed the Italian and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur coughed at the two and Italian pulled away. "Stupid bastard..." he mumbled blushing darkly. "Antonio? Romano?" Arthur raised and eyebrow and stared at them. "You two work here?" Romano nodded slowly. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he growled. "Romano~" Antonio called. "Be nice he is Francis's amour." Arthur shuddered at the frog's name. "Not anymore.. a lot happened after senior year.." Arthur sighed. Antonio quickly came to Arthur's side. "You broke up with him?!" Antonio whisper screamed. "Why he loved you more then the sun loved the moon!" Arthur scoffed and took a seat at a near by table. "i didn't break up with him..." he sighed. "He broke up with me.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Hehe ok so I am posting at least 3 chapters today because I am new at this and I am not the best writer but I am trying to improve I swear so here is chapter two. **

**Authors note: don't own hetalia;~; and some mild language.**

* * *

_Arthur stood alone outside of the school. He didn't really want to walk home on the first day of school but then again he didn't want to bother his parents more then he already did on a daily basis. The young boy tapped his foot anxiously. "Mi amour?" Francis called from behind Arthur. "What does that mean?" Arthur whirled around to face the taller French boy. "Nothing." The other boy chuckled. "Whatever," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm here like you asked. What did you want anyways?" The ten year old questioned. "I wanted to ask if you would mind walking me home. These English roads confuse me with all their twists and turns.." Francis smiled pleadingly. "I don't even know where you live!" Arthur shouted obviously annoyed. "I saw you walking to school this morning we are neighbors!" Francis clapped happily. "Isn't that just amazing?!" _

"_Fine I'll walk you home… just this once though ok?" Arthur sighed._

"_Thank you thank you thank you!" Francis quickly hugged Arthur before he could protest. Arthur squirmed out of the hug and took the others hand and began to run to his home. "Whatever, don't mention it." _

_When they reached Arthur's home Arthur released Francis's hand. "You can walk yourself from here." Arthur smiled. "Thank you mi amour." Francis kissed Arthur's cheek and ran off giggling, leaving Arthur there blushing madly. "Stupid idiot.." He mumbled and hurried inside hoping his family wasn't home to see that._

* * *

Antonio sat across from Arthur who was now crying. "Why would he do that?" Antonio asked quietly. Romano sat next to him and elbowed him hard in the side. "You soulless bastard he is hurt! If you left me I wouldn't want to interrogated!" Romano yelled and set his hands on the table. "I would never leave you. Ever." Antonio frowned at the thought of leaving Romano and kissed him deeply. Arthur looked up at the two and began to sob. Romano pulled away and looked at Arthur very confused. Usually Arthur never cried, he was strong and careful about his emotions. But this… this was not Arthur, it was someone weak. Someone Arthur wasn't. For the first time in a long time Romano felt bad for Arthur. "H-Hey…" Romano said as kindly as possible. "It's ok… I get it. That bastard didn't deserve felt bad for Arthur. "H-Hey…" Romano said as kindly as possible. "It's ok… I get it. That bastard didn't deserve you anyway." Antonio watched Romano lovingly. "God I love you…" he mumbled. Arthur looked at Romano's hands and raised an eyebrow. "You're getting married?" He asked quietly. Romano nodded happily. "Yea this idiot finally asked after graduation." He smiled, which didn't happen often. Arthur nodded slowly and could feel himself being dragged back to another memory.

* * *

'_will you marry me?'__Francis wrote and handed the note to Arthur during the middle of 4__th__ period, the teens were now in 8__th__ grade and Arthur had a huge crush on his long time friend. Arthur laughed. 'Shouldn't you be taking notes?' he wrote back and quickly handed the note back to him. Francis handed the note back seconds later. 'Marry me.' It read. 'No.' Arthur laughed and handed he note back on Francis's desk but before Francis could read it the jock in front of him took the note and read it. "Hah!" The jock laughed. "Homos!" he yelled. The class turned to him with wide eyes. "Homo! Homo!" he repeated until the whole class was chanting. Arthur covered his eyes and sunk in his chair quietly. Francis stood up and glared at the Jock. "Will you shut up Alfred?!" He yelled. "At least I have a pair of balls! We all know you like Arthur at least I asked him!" Francis shouted. "I-I do not!" Alfred blushed darkly and ran out of the room. The teacher at the front of the class was struck dumbfounded. "C-Class dismissed…." She muttered._

_Later that day Francis and Arthur were walking home. Francis who had his hands in his pockets absent mindedly kicked the pebbles on the side of the road and whistled a lullaby he was learning on piano. Arthur was getting sick of the unbearable silence. "S-So did you mean what you wrote?" He asked quietly and looked up at Francis. "Of course, I have wanted to marry you since the first time I laid eyes on you." Francis chuckled and looked up at Arthur. "Oh…" Arthur blushed, he had to change the subject quickly before he admitted something that he would regret. "Thank you for saving me from dying embarrassment…" He smiled at Francis. "No problem… I guess you could call me your knight in shining armor." Francis smiled back. "I think you're more of a frog prince if you ask me." Arthur laughed. Francis stopped in his tracks, grabbed Arthurs hand and pulled him into a kiss. Francis pulled away after what seemed like eternity for both of them. "Wh-What was that for?" Arthur asked blushing even darker than before. "Well In the story the frog kisses the princess and turns back into a prince." Francis smiled._

* * *

A little while after Arthur snapped out of his memory Antonio got up and rushed to the phone quickly dialing a number and waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" A soft voice from the other side of the line picked up.

"What the hell did you do?!" Antonio demanded.

"What do you mean?!" Francis yelled back not understanding why his friend was yelling.

"You dumped the one good thing in your fucking life and now he is here sobbing to my fiancé while poor Lovi is trying to calm him down!" the other side of the conversation fell silent.

"I… I um…" Francis wiped his eyes quickly, he was not going to cry over the phone. That is not manly whatsoever.

"You um what?!" Antonio yelled not caring anymore if everyone in the entire building heard him.

"I didn't have a choice ok? My father wants me to marry a smart beautiful woman in France… I didn't want to hurt Artie…" Antonio scowled at the phone.

"Listen to me. This boy, this boy loves you more than any other person in the entire world. And you, you broke him. You stabbed him the only one he has left who actually cares about him and you're just going to leave him for some blonde in Paris?!"

Francis fell silent again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Before you go I hope you know you can't come back from this Francis. You can't change your mind. If you're gone you're gone. He will no longer love you when you leave for Paris."

Francis cried softly.

"I love him Antonio! I don't want to leave him! I WANT TO HOLD HIM IN MY ARMS LIKE BEFORE… but… I have to leave..."

And with that Francis hung up.

**I** **will have more out soon! :)**


End file.
